Nowadays, customers demand higher and higher performance to the household cleaning appliances. The traditional mops, which need manually wringing with hands, have been gradually rejected by customers because of unwholesomeness.
The related manufacturers had proposed various solutions to the abovementioned problem, including patents of TW M420300, US2011/239389 and U.S. Ser. No. 14/372,263 (published as US 2015-0113750 A1), the whole contents of which are expressly incorporate by reference in the present application for disclosure purposes. The patent U.S. Ser. No. 14/37,226 disclosed a self-wringing flat mop, which comprises a plate, a mop handle, a cleaning part, a rotation member, an outer ratchet, and a sleeve. The cleaning part is disposed under the plate. The plate includes a central plate and two side plates. Two ends of the central plate are respectively hinged with the two side plates via torsion springs. Two sides of the cleaning part are respectively connected with two outer sides of the side plates. The lower end of the rotation member is connected with a middle region of the cleaning part. The upper end of the rotation member is passed through a through-hole formed at the middle area of the plate and then non-rotatably connected with the mop handle. The outer ratchet sleeves the mop handle fixedly, and the sleeve spacer also sleeves the mop handle correspondingly. The inner wall of the sleeve includes an inner ratchet corresponding to the outer ratchet. The sleeve is non-rotatably connected with the upper area of the central plate. The user directly turns the mop handle to actuate the plate to collapse and wring water out of the cleaning part.
In practical operation, if the user should turn the mop handle with an inappropriate action, the mop may spin wholly. In such a case, the wringing effect would be degraded obviously.